Tokyo City Go
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Ce matin là, c'était le réveil le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Cette journée là la plus merveilleuse. Mais cette soirée là...la plus désastreuse. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo City Go.

Auteur: Kim Uchimaki

Couple:  NaruSasu et Naru...

Note de l'auteur: C'est un two Shot normalement à part bien entendu si j'ai trop d'inspiration . Je le dédicaces a mon frère car c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et à ma petite sœur ( l'avant dernière )

Disclamar: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas , quoique...

Rating:

_**Lemon le tout premier!**_

Prologue :

Les barrières métalliques venaient de se fermer automatiquement derrière lui et automatiquement il prit son sac de voyage qu'il mit sur son épaule et commença a marcher. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour voir une dernière fois le pénitencier dans lequel il a passer les six derniers années de sa vie.

Il marcha , le sac toujours sur l'épaule et les mains dans les poches à la recherche d'un taxi . Quand un taxi eu pitié de lui, il prit le Mp3 qu'il venait de piquer au gardien sans que celui-ci le saches et enfourcha les oreillettes dans ses oreilles . Après dix à quinze minutes de route , il demanda ou plutôt exigea au chauffeur de s'arrêter au centre commercial où il s'assit sur un de ces bancs blancs qui lui donnait la nausée et attendit qu'il fasse nuit. Comportement très bizarre direz vous mais il avait une bonne raison pour cela : il savait que cela ne servait à rien de partir directement chez son compagnon – car oui il en avait un qui l'attendait toujours, car celui-ci serait dans son boulot d'infirmier à cet heure ci.

Quand il jugea qu'il était tant de partir, il vagabonda d'abord dans quelques rues où il acheta un bouquet de roses rouges – les préférés de son blanche neige, et arriva devant l'appartement de ce dernier.

Il attacha ses longs cheveux bruns en une haute queue de cheval avant d'aller voir son dernier patient . Il toqua trois coup avant que la voix las de son patient se fit entendre dans un las « entrez » . Le regard turquois semblait s'illuminer quand il découvrit l'infirmier qui allait vérifier son état et ses affaires pour la nuit . Il s'assit sur son lit et ébouriffa encore plus ses cheveux roux.

« - Salut Gaara .

- Salut Sasuke . Dit il en essayant de garder toujours cette attitude las qui le caractérisait.

- Comment c'est passée ta journée aujourd'hui ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te le demander .

- Comme d'habitude . déclara t il d'une voix morne .»

Gaara ne dit plus rien et se laissa ausculter joyeusement.

Il venait d'arrêter le moteur de son automobile qu'il avait pu payer avec son statut d'infirmier trois ans de cela et pris les clés de son appartement. Il grava les deux étages qui le séparait de son chez lui en escaliers trop la flemme d'attendre l'ascenseur et entra la clef dans la serrure.

La porte de son appartement donnait dans un salon froid, opposée au salon : une cuisine américaine froide , adjacent à la cuisine : un couloir froid qui donnait à des chambres, douches et latrines froides car son soleil n'était pas là. Car son soleil ne voulais plus qu'il le rende visite il y'a de cela un an . Parce que son soleil voulait qu'il l'oublie . Mais comment voulait il qu'il l'oublie lui avec ses cheveux blonds , lui avec sa peau halé , lui avec sa carrure robuste auquel il se blottissait auparavant quand il avait peur qu'il s'en aille, lui avec ses yeux cobalts qui changeait souvent de couleurs selon son humeur. Lui tout simplement.

La sonnerie de son appartement l'arracha des songes qu'il avait de son ancien amant et il partit ouvrir sa porte .

La poignée s'abaissa et tout doucement le corps toujours frêle et androgyne de son ancien amant se dessinait devant lui . Il remarqua du trouble de son ancien petit ami exprimé par ses abysses à sa vue . Son blanche neige eu le temps que de citer son prénom avant qu'il ne sans prévenir bien sur l'embrasse a pleine bouche.

- Naruto…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Kim Uchimaki

**Couple**: NaruSasu

_**Nda:**_

_**Je remercie tout les commentaires et essaie de répondre a quelques uns.**_

_**Elikia : merci d'adorer ne t'en fais voici un chapitre frais. Eh oui! Naruto sors de prison!**_

TCG : Partie 1.

Il papillonna un peu les yeux avant de s'asseoir brusquement sur son lit en regardant le cote gauche de son lit: personne. Il toucha sa surface en priant qu'il n'est pas rêve et se fut le cas.

Avec un sourire coller aux lèvres il quitta son lit complètement nu et pris son boxer qui c'était égarer pendant la nuit torride qu'il avait passer avec Naruto. Il le chercha au salon avant d'apercevoir un mouvement au balcon. Il s'approcha et regarda avec emerveillance Naruto assit sur sa table entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha a pas de loup avec de le guetter un tout petit peu , sourire toujours scotché au lèvres. Sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt quand il su que le blond téléphonait et pas pour demander des nouvelles.

« - Ecoute moi très bien Sasori, je t'ai donnée plus que cela au centre commercial , c'est pas de ma faute si ton putain de Deidara ne ...

- ...

- Comment ca ! Que je ne l'insultes pas ! Ecoute , j'ai eu chaud quand Kakuzu m'a filer de l'herbe pendant que je sortais de prison. J'ai eu de la chance car le garde ne m'a pas fouiller , alors tu me donnera mes yens tranquillement et nous n'en parlerons plus.

- ...

- Oui, a plus ! Ne tarde pas! Cria t-il. Mais fait chier! Jura t-il après avoir raccrocher. »

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de gravir l'espace le séparant du balcon et se mit seulement vêtu d'une chemise devant Naruto qui sirotait son café.

Quand Naruto aperçu sa présence , il quitta de sa chaise et vint l'embrasser a pleine bouche en l'enlaçant par la taille. Sa langue avait le goût du café et Sasuke se sentait partir loin. Tellement loin qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà revenu dans sa chambre et qu'il était spécialement sur son lit Naruto le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Il haletait quand Naruto déboutonna sa chemise petit a petit en le regardant narquoisement.

«- Tu travailles aujourd'hui. Demanda t-il après avoir déboutonner sa chemise et en suçota son cou.

- Non..essaya de dire Sasuke. J'ai fait la garde trois fois de suite DONC cria t-il. Je ne travailles PAS demain AUS...han Naruto. »

Il suçota une dernière fois la peau en porcelaine de son amant avant de descendre jusqu'au nombril de Sasuke en chapelet de baiser.

Arrive a destination ( nda: Sans blague ) il entra sa langue dans le nombril en mimant l'acte devant le regard voile de désir de Sasuke. Puis il monta deux doigts a la bouche de Sasuke qui les suça avec envie pendant que Naruto enleva son dernier vêtement.

Il remonta sa tète jusqu'au téton gauche du brun en descendant en même temps sa main lubrifie de salive jusqu'a l'intimité de son amant. Puis , brusquement il entra en lui en même temps qu'il pinça avec ses dents le mont rose.

Il cria de tout son soul , hurla , pleura de jouissance devant l'acte du blond. Ce dernier ne faisait que pilonnait depuis déjà deux minutes la prostate du brun qu'il avait eu le temps de découvrir et de redécouvrir la nuit dernière si bien qu'il connaissait l'emplacement de ce petit muscle.

Quand il fut satisfait de la jouissance du brun, il enleva ses propres vêtements avant d'entrer directement en lui de toute sa longueur. Sasuke avait les yeux emplis de désirs et de jouissance non-retenue quand tout a coup, il se cambra avant de jouir une deuxième fois sur son torse.

Naruto le retourna sur le ventre croupe levée et tête baissée hors qu'il était encore dans un état post-organistique, avant de rentrer et pilonner directement la prostate du brun. La pénétration se fit plus profonde du a la meilleur position puis sans prévenir Naruto se retira et devant le sanglot de Sasuke revenait en lui dans un coup sec. Peu de temps après , Sasuke dit un dernier : " plus vite " qu'il éjacula une troisième fois peu après suivi de Naruto qui n'avait pas pu résister une dernier fois quand l'anneau de chair s'était contracter sur son membre. Après un dernier je t'aime et un baiser sur la tempe de la part du blond , Sasuke sombra dans les bras de Morphée avant que son blond le rejoigne après avoir nettoyer Sasuke et l'avoir recouvert du drap.

(...)

Il mit son boxer , puis son jogging et fit un bisou sur la tempe de son homme. Il fouilla dans son armoire et pris un t-shirt noir délavée qui contrastait fortement avec son jogging blanc casse et mit ses tennis noires et un bandeau pour sa chevelure. Il prit son téléphone portable et sortit de l'appartement de Sasuke. Il commença son footing malgré le fait que l'après midi ce pointait. Il passait plusieurs rues et quelques boulangeries avant de se retrouver devant les grilles d'un cimetière. Il passa le grillage et se dirigea machinalement vers les tombeaux a l'extrémité droite. Il regarda d'abord ses parents un blond et une rousse et dirigea son regard un peu plus a gauche.

C'était la que se trouvait "sa" tombe. La tombe de la seul femme qu'il eut a aimer un jour. Et l'unique. Sa photo qui la représentait elle souriante se qui faisait apparaitre des magnifique fossettes sur chacune de ses joues. Ses cheveux bruns était remonter en un chignon , et ses yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Sasuke avait une lueur de malice et de tendresse. Une Sasuke au féminin. Il aimait tellement cette femme qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Se qu'Il fit en l'envoyant six pieds sous terre avec ses propres mains à sa demande ce qu'il lui a valu six ans de prison .

De fois , avant qu'il ne parte en prison , a chaque fois qu'il regardait Sasuke , il la voyait "elle".

Il repensait aux moments passés avec elle quand son portable émit un distrayant bruit qu'il qualifiera comme sa batterie était faible. Donc avec un peu plus d'entrain il recommença à courir avant d'arriver à l'épicerie sur son chemin. Il fit quelques courses et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sasuke.

(…)

Il rentra dans l'appartement et vu le silence qui y régnait il conclut que son ange dormait encore. Il posa ses courses dans la cuisine américaine et commença à cuisiner un des plats préférer de Sasuke. Pendant que la casserole était en pleine ébullition, il commença à faire la table et son visage dériva sur l'unique photo de la pièce. C'était une photo vielle datant de six ans pour être précis. Le jour de son arrestation : Sasuke et lui devait passer une journée en amoureux ce qu'il fut très bien le cas mais le soir même il fut arrêter pour homicide et ne nia même pas les faits .

Il se souvenait encore de la mine décomposé de Sasuke ce jour là. Sa mine était horrifier voir déformer par la douleur, le mépris et la peur d'avoir put passer trois ans de sa vie avec un meurtrier et le fait que Naruto ne nia pas les frais lui fit éclater en sanglots et il courut jusqu'à son appartement , le même appartement qu'il était d'ailleurs c'était pour cela que Naruto savait exactement ou il habitait . Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rompre avec lui, donc ils sont rester ensemble jusque quatre ans plus tard, Naruto demanda de rompre avec lui : chose qu'il refusa catégoriquement. Donc Naruto lui demanda de ne plus venir lui rendre visite et partit jusqu'aux instants ou Sasuke venait toujours il refusait de le voir en souhaitant secrètement qu'il l'oublie : procédé qui ne fut fait.

Il contempla la photo quand une odeur inouïe taquina ses narines. Il éteignit le feu doux qu'il avait mit et le déposa sur la table son plat bien garnit.

( …)

Il fut réveillé par le parfum parcourant toute l'appartement mais il se ragaillardit par des baisers papillons qu'on lui donna sur le cou avant de descendre vers la clavicule. Il gémit doucement en souriant tendrement et dit d'une voix douce.

Naru…Laisse moi encore dormir un peu, tu m'as épuisé.

En n'est tu sur ? Dit Naruto d'une vox taquin en accentuant ses baisers.

Han…Naru ! dit il en retourna Naruto qui était coucher sur lui en position acalifourchonne.

Tu deviens entreprenant ?

Juste pour toi. Concorda t il d'une voix suave.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et Naruto répondit aussi vite à son baiser.

J'eu cru que tu ne sortirai jamais de prison . Dit Sasuke entre deux baisers .

Conduite pour cause. Dit il pour vite stopper la discussion et de l'embrasser toujours plus

Il posa son front contre celui de son amoureux et le regarda dans les yeux d'un œil taquin.

Tu as préparé aujourd'hui ?

Juste au cas ou tu oublierais mes talents culinaires.

Je t'aime.

Très surpris par la confidence de Sasuke il ne rétorqua pas tout de suite, ce que Sasuke pris comme un rejet.

Je vais prendre une douche . Dit précipitamment Sasuke les larmes aux yeux en se levant.

Vu sa gourde, Naruto jura intérieurement avant de se précipité vers la salle de bain . Il entra et tellement bousculer par ce qui c'était passé , Sasuke oublia de fermer la porte et le regretta laborieusement.

Sasuke…

A la vue des larmes débordantes de Sasuke devant le miroir, Naruto eu un contraction au cœur et s'approcha de lui . Il plongea sa tête dans le cou rompt de sa longue chevelure s'exprimant :

Je n'ai jamais aimé un homme comme toi. Dit il en plongeant ses diamants dans ceux de Sasuke à travers le miroir .

Transporté par la sincérité dans la voix de Naruto et complètement convaincu par la sincérité qui se lisait dans les yeux de Naruto, il répondit d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais quelques peu crispé. Naruto le retourna pour le mettre face à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche . Son organe buccale se fut littéralement ravagé par celle de son amant et il ne pu que sortir un gémissement museler de sa bouche avant que Naruto ne refasse sa mâchoire par ses embrassades.

Je dois prendre un bain Naru…

Non, dit Naruto d'une voix puérile, je veux rester avec mon amoureux.

Faudrait alors que tu met ton plat au micro ondes pour ne pas que cela refroidisse.

Avec une mine un peu déconfite, Naruto retourna au salon et il eut juste le temps de faire qu'un aller retour que Sasuke avait déjà fermer la porte de la douche à double tour.

- c'est pas juste! Cria t-il.

- Je sais! Repondit Sasuke en s'exclaffant.

(...)

Ils etaient entrain de rire a la derniere blague faite du blond a table pendant le repas fait pas Naruto qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. En voyant que c'était le telephone du blond, le brun le devisagea:

- Pourquoi tu reponds pas?

- Ce n'est rien. Dit il en eteignant son telephone et en le mettant dans sa poche. De plus ,dit il en faisant un sourire charmant a Sasuke , il me faudrait plus pour que je quitte d'une si belle compagnie.

- Tu y seras obliger, repondit Sasuke en se levant, demain moi je vais a l'hopital.

- Tu ne peux pas manquer un peu...fit Naruto avec une moue infantine pour appuyer ses propos.

- Non babe, repondit Sasuke en faisant un baiser chaste sur la bouche. Tu m'aides a debarrasser.

- Je ferai mieux que ca!

Le brun rougit au sens de la phrase du blond mais ne s'en formiliarisa pas.

- On fait la vaisselle ensemble?

- Oui je te suis. Acquiesa Naruto en se levant.

Après la vaisselle ils partirent directement dans la chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Les jours se succedaient sans embrouchures. Maison - Boulot occupait les journees de Sasuke et Maison- Epicerie ceux de Naruto.

Sasuke avait parler d'un nouveau emploi pour Naruto , ce qui sans pour autant etre pessimiste quasi impossible. Qui de nos jours voudrait d'un ex-cellule comme employer? C'est sur ses pensees que ce jour la Naruto partit a la douche pour son enieme essai d'emploie. Mine de rien c'est dur de se faire embaucher. Cette fois ci il avait un essai d'embauche dans l'entreprise le plus luxueux de la ville. Chose bonnement incroyable mais Sasule croyait vraiment sur sa bonne etoile c'est pour cela qu'il avait forcé Naruto de postuler a cet endroit. Donc c'est après avoir nouer la cravate sombre de son amoureux que Sasuke fit un chaste baiser sur la bouche en lui souhaitant un bon courage.

Il prit les clefs de la voiture de Sasuke etant donner que ce dernier était en congee aujourd hui et après un dernier aurevoir sortit precitamment en oubliant son telephone portable.

Sasuke qui s'en apercu essaya tant bien que mal le vouloir le rattraper mais Naruto était déjà partit.

Quelques instants plus tard , pendant que Sasuke était devant son bol de cereales, le telephone de Naruto sonna. Et etant tout simplement en face du telephone il decida de repondre au telephone mais fronca tout bonnement les sourcils en voyant le nom d' un certain Sasori s'afficher. Il n'eu le temps de decrocher que son interlocuteur parla ou plutot cria:

- Naruto! C'est Deidara! Rejoins nous vite au parc il y a un problème , Sasori c'est fait prendre il est au commissariat. Je t en supplies fais quelque chose ou je te jure que tu repassera un tour en prison!

Après toute cette tirade presque tyrannesque que l'intelocuteur raccrocha sans demander son reste.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est un Sasuke figee qeue Naruto decouvrit quand il entra dans l'appartement. Il ne pipa même pas un mot quand la rage se lit fans les yeux noirs de son apposant:

- Pourquoi?! Hurla t-il. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te fais confiance tu dois toujours me demontrer le contraire!

- Sasuke je ne comprends pas la.

- Tu ne comprends pas! Continua t-il. Voici ! Dit il en balancant le telephone portable de Naruto a la face. Ce dernier en receptionnant tant bien que mal son telephone refarda Sasuke d'un oeil interrogeur.

- Regarde les appels. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Naruto regarda dans sa boite d'appels et decouvrit un appel de Sasori.

«Merde» pensa alors Naruto.

Naruto soupira et s'assit sur le fauteuil non loin de la. Sasuke le suivit de pres et s'asseya a son tour.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Interrogea t-il.

- Qui est-ce d'abord. Demanda Sasuke au point culminant de sa patience.

- Quoi tu es jaloux? Dit-il d'une voix taquin.

Suite a cette replique, Sasuke craqua et dit en hurlant:

- Moi!? Jaloux! Il a menacee de te faire retourner en prison alors si tu ne peux pas me dire ...

- C'est pas vrai! Hurla a son tour Naruto. Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire que je repartes en prison!

- Je suis ton petit ami et...

- Mon petit ami?! Laisse moi rire ! Qui a eu peur d'moi quand je l'ai tuee hein! Hurla t il en s'approchant dangeureusement de Sasuke qui s'était , qui !

- J'etais sur le choc ! Se defendit Sasuke.

- Ne me parle pas de choc! Dit moi que tu es allé couché avec...

Le son d'une claque retentit et Naruto, la tete retourner vers la droite ecarquilla les yeux.

- Je t'aime Naruto. Dit Sasuke les yaux larmoyants. Tu es mo unique et premier amour. Cela me fait la peine que tu t'autodetruis mais ne doute jamais de ma fidelite envers toi.

Il attendit que Naruto se remette de son etat de choc avant de continuer:

- C'était Deidara , il à dit que ce Sasori s'est fait prendre et qu'il était au commissariat puis il à ajouté que si tu ne le délivrai pas, il te ramènera toi aussi en prison.

Non mais quel boulet ! s'emporta Naruto .

Je voudrai savoir, continua Sasuke , qu'est ce vous…

Faites ensemble ? Demanda Naruto avant de soupirer lourdement. C'est comme cela que je me fais de l'argent.

Tu tues ? Demanda Sasuke horrifié .

Mais non ! S'emporta de nouveau Naruto, je..hésita t il , je vends juste de la cocaïne de temps en temps .

Sur le choc , Sasuke resta bouche bée avant de dire en balbutiant :

Et tu en prends ?

J'en ai pas besoin.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'au moment ou Naruto déclara :

Il n'à pas donné de rendez vous ?

Si, au parc du centre commercial. Puis il ajouta : S'il te plait, ne repars pas en prison.

Je te promets que c'est le dernier délit que je ferai de ma vie.

(…)

Il était presque déjà vingt et une heure quand il arriva au parc . Il chercha des yeux Deidara un blond ayant des cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haut, et quand il le trouva s'avança vers lui.

Deidara…commença t-il.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'asseyait juste au coté de l'autre blond.

Je veux pas qu'il parte. Débuta Deidara d'une voix étouffer par des sanglots , s'il te plait , implora Deidara , fais pour qu'il reste avec moi je ne le supporterai pas si…

Puis il éclata dans des sanglots démesurés. Le blond ébouriffés passa ses bras autour des épaules frêles de son opposant en tentant de l'apaiser.

Tu sais, c'est pas si terrible la prison , informa Naruto , et en plus dit il en murant sa prise , je suis sur qu'il fera maximum deux ans de prison…

TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! Hurla Deidara, tu ne comprends rien !

J'ai passé six ans en taule et…

Je n'ai pas peur qu'il parte en taule , c'est juste qu'il est… il est…Il ne finit pas sa phrase quand il éclata a nouveau dans des sanglots plus gros que sa tête .

Qu'il est quoi Deidara ?

Il…ne supporte pas …d'être enfermé plus de vingt quatre heures dans une même salle.

Quoi ?

Il suffoque après douze heures et à vingt heures , son cœur s'affaiblit puis c'est…

La mort …entendirent –ils.

_**S'...S'...S'...S'...S'.**_

_**C'est qui la NDOSS? Moi! Ce qui ne savent pas se que veut dire Ndoss dans mon pays, cela veut juste dire "maitre". Comment avez vous trouver cette premiere partie? 3000 Mots! C'est un record ! Cidre s'il vous plait! ( J'ai pas le droit a l'alcool).**_

_**Aloors un verre pour une reviews?**_


End file.
